Sorrow and Pain
by YuLoveless
Summary: Court OS, le POV de Naruto à la mort de Jiraya.


**Auteur :** YuLoveless

**Titre :** Sorrow and Pain _( joyeux non ? )_

**Description :** Le POV de Naruto à la mort de Jiraya à ma façon. J'ai dut écrire ceci pour un concours de ma fac où le nombre de caractères étaient limités ce qui explique que ce soit si court.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien leur fasse !

* * *

Je souris toujours lorsque je suis en compagnie de quelqu'un en temps normal. J'ai une image à tenir d'adolescent bruyant, perturbateur et par dessus tout souriant en toute circonstance car lorsqu'on est orphelin de naissance il nous faut un but. Cependant, lorsque Kakashi est venu me réveiller ce matin, il n'avait pas son éternel air blasé gravé sur le visage. Sa mine sombre n'augurai rien de bon et j'avais, malgré tout, un assez bon instinct face aux réactions de mes camarades.

« Naruto, nous sommes convoqués dans le bureau de Tsunade. »

Nous nous sommes déplacés en silence jusqu'à la tour principale, et contrairement à mon habitude éternelle de vouloir combler les silences, je suis resté placide. Mon professeur n'avait pas l'air très enclin au dialogue et, malheureusement, j'ai rapidement compris pourquoi. Quand nous sommes finalement arrivés dans le bureau, le reste de mon équipe se tenait sur ma droite, et un autre groupe que je ne connaissais pas, mais dont je savais qu'ils venaient du Mont Myoboku, se tenait sur la gauche, le bureau de Tsunade se tenant au centre.

« Le petit Jiraya est mort. »

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Cette phrase tourne dans mon esprit depuis que Fukusaku, le vieil ermite, l'a prononcé. Ma première réaction a été de chercher pourquoi mon ancien Maître était allé, seul, dans un village ennemi. D'autant plus quand on savait qu'il avait tout de même été à Amegakure no Sato , le village de la Pluie. Cela paraissait évident qu'il ne fuirait jamais devant un combat s'il le devait, et cela même en situation de faiblesse. Lorsque j'ai enfin compris que cette décision venait directement de Tsunade, j'avais trouvé ma réponse. J'ai préféré sortir de ce bureau où ils me regardaient tous comme une victime, avec leurs yeux emplis de pitié et de compassion. Comme s'ils savaient ce que l'on peut ressentir dans un moment comme celui-ci. Tant que tu ne connais pas la même douleur qu'eux, tu ne peux pas vraiment connaître les autres. Ça fait mal, j'ai horreur de ça! Je ne sais plus, que suis-je censé faire? Je ne sais plus rien du tout. Et désormais, rien ne sera plus jamais possible, jamais plus je ne le reverrais.

Et maintenant, j'erre dans le village, me remémorant tous nos souvenirs communs, tous ces moments passés ensemble. Comme le jour où, au Onsen, Jiraya a commencé à escalader la palissade pour observer les bains réservés aux femmes afin de, soit disant, recueillir des informations pour le prochain livre de sa collection _Icha Icha Paradise, _un énième roman de techniques de drague. Il a évidemment été repéré et nous avons dût quitter le village plutôt précipitamment.

Je me souviens également d'un jour où, traversant une forêt pour rejoindre un quelconque village, Jiraya m'a cité un homme qu'il avait rencontré autrefois, et il disait : « Quoi que vous fassiez dans la vie, ça sera insignifiant. Mais il est très important que vous le fassiez. Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. » Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Nous avons tous des buts différents, et lorsqu'ils sont similaires, nos chemins changent et chacun choisit la voie qu'il prendra. Malgré ça, Jiraya me disait souvent qu'un jour viendra où les gens pourront vraiment se comprendre.

Je regarde finalement autour de moi et remarque que mes pas m'ont machinalement guidés sur le pont où mon ancienne équipe 7 se regroupait autrefois. De là, la vue sur le Mont des Chefs Protecteurs est inévitable, dont l'actuelle sculpture de Tsunade qui est la cinquième Hokage depuis la construction de Konoha.

Mon regard se reporte ensuite sur l'eau qui coule doucement sous moi, où le miroir liquide me fait face. Mes yeux bleus parcourent cette image qui reflète le soleil dans mes cheveux, blonds comme les blés. Des moustaches similaires au canidé marquent mes joues, symbolisant mon statut de jinch_ū_riki du Démon Renard Kyubi que mon père a scellé en moi à ma naissance, afin de sauver le village au prix de son sacrifice.

Jiraya a été pour moi la famille que je n'ai jamais eu.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que j'étais assis dans une clairière, un bruit me fit me retourner vers un nouvel arrivant. Iruka se dressait devant moi.

« - Naruto, j'ai appris pour Jiraya.

- Je voulais qu'il continue à veiller sur moi. Je voulais qu'il me voit accomplir mon but. Mais au final, tout ce que je lui aurais montré, c'est le pire de ma personnalité. J'étais …

- Tu sais, Jiraya n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de toi, disant que tu étais comme son petit fils. Il était convaincu que tu serais celui qui hériterait de sa volonté. Et il pensait sincèrement qu'un jour, tu deviendrais un formidable Hokage. Jiraya veillera toujours sur toi. Même en cet instant, il te regarde quelque part. Il ne serait pas content de te voir triste comme ça. Alors... sois toi-même, celui dont il était si fier. Ne reste pas prisonnier de la tristesse à jamais. Car Jiraya en personne, l'un des trois Guerriers Légendaires, t'as reconnu comme son plus grand élève!

- Merci, Iruka. »

* * *

Que personne ne s'étonne d'une quelconque similitude, le dialogue Naruto/Iruka est directement tiré de l'anime épisode 153 si je ne trompe pas.  
Il est possible que j'écrive une suite, mais je pense essayer de prendre de l'avance avant d'écrire quoi que ce soi.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu =)


End file.
